1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolling apparatus of the reel and boom type for measured controlled depth trolling, the reel being driven for winding by a handle through a variable drag mechanism, which can slow or stop reel rotation independently of the handle rotation and which apparatus may be detachably mounted to the deck or transom of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The experienced fisherman is well aware that fish seek water of a particular temperature which varies with the type of fish. Water in the ocean as well as other bodies of water, is at different temperature zones between the surface and the bottom.
When trolling for fish it is important that the bait be at the depth where the type fish which the fisherman seeks is likely to be feeding.
The desired temperature zone depth can be determined by trial and error or by using a temperature responsive device of well known type.
With previously available apparatus a heavy weight would be fastened to the end of line to which the fishing line hook with bait would be detachable secured. The weight and fishing line would then be lowered to the desired depth. When the fish struck the hook the line would detach from the weight and the fish would be pulled into the boat separate from the weighted line.
Heavy duty reels for attachment to a boat have heretofore been proposed. Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,935, and Sylvester U.S. Pat. No. 585,059 show such a reel but their structures are unsuitable for trolling.
It has also heretofore been proposed as shown by Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,153, to provide a tape reel for measuring depth.
Thomas, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,502, shows a reel and rod for heavy load fishing but the line is not accommodated for shifting of position.
Rieth, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,016 shows apparatus for depth control fishing which includes a reel and a flexible arm which is held laterally in a fixed position so that the accommodation of the line at the end of the arm to shifting positions is greatly limited. The only control of the reel is by a locking pin engageable in apertures in the reel.
None of the previously available apparatus was suitable for fishing using the apparatus with a hook alone or with a weight and separate line, were awkward to operate, did not provide accurate measurement of the line payout and consequent depth of the weight and fishing hook and suffered from various other shortcomings.